The present invention relates to people mover systems and more particularly to guideway switches for such systems.
In cross referenced basic patent application Ser. No. 07/211,723 W.E. 53,893, a general background description is presented and there is disclosed the structure and operation of a new rotary guideway switch and a new guideway configuration for people mover systems. That disclosure embodies a plurality of basic and improvement inventions and accordingly a family of patent applications, including the present application and those applications listed in the Cross-Reference section, are being filed concurrently in correspondence to the respective inventions.
The present patent application is directed to a rotary guideway switch for a guideway having guidebeam and electric rail structure that presents special problems for guideway switching, with resolution of those problems being facilitated by structuring of the switch for rotary operation.